Howling in the Shadows
by BatTaco10
Summary: Who would've thought a nasty divorce would result in a class full of colorful personalities and assassinating the best teacher in the world? That's exactly what happened to Angel Wolfhart, who now goes by Angel Asuka. Angel might not look much, but this kid is a wolf in the shadows, it just takes the right type of teacher to bring it out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Good evening, ladies and gents! So I've been wanting to post this a while but wasn't so sure about it. My friend told me otherwise, so I decided to take a chance. I LOVE Assassination Classroom as I watched it back when only half of Season 1 was produced. I've been following the series since then! You don't even know how many times I cried at that final scene...no matter how many times I rewatched the entire series again. Karma is my favorite hot-blooded assassin, and Koro-sensei is my all-time fave in general! Well, without further adieu, enjoy! Please don't forget to follow/favorite the story! And leave me some reviews!**_

 _ **-BatTaco10**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You must be Asuka-san. Please go to the next door on your right," instructs the secretary of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, "The Chairman should be in there. Please knock before entering."

Angel Asuka nods and goes to the Principal's office as instructed to do so. Before entering, Angel looks down at the current attire being worn. A loose and a shapeless hickory brown sweater over an untucked collared white button-up shirt and baggy black denim that is held up by a foist leather belt.

Angel gulps and stares at the door. After hearing some questionable rumors regarding the Principal of the school, Angel can't help but feel intimidated. Hopefully, those rumors are false. Angel lightly knocks on the door.

"You may enter." An authoritative voice spoke from behind the door.

Angel takes in a deep breath, before letting go. The Principal is human, so he shouldn't be that intimidating...hopefully. Angel opens the door and enters the room, closing the door in a quick motion making a loud and cringe-worthy sound. Angel flinches, but quickly recovers and walks toward the Chairman's desk.

Gakuho Asano looks to be in his mid 30's. He has neatly combed brown hair and although he is sitting down, Angel can tell he has a tall build.

Angel notices that the office is pretty empty despite the large space. The colors in the room are rather dull, and the only furniture in the room was the Principal's desk and his chair.

Angel becomes curious as to why the Principal does not have spare seats for guests. Perhaps it was a tradition in Japan, or maybe that's how Kunugigaoka functions. Angel stands feet away from the Principal's desk. The Chairman offers a welcoming smile to Angel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Asuka-san, or would you prefer to be addressed by your legal surname, Wolfhart," asks the Chairman.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. And I'm fine with any of them," answers Angel.

"Yes well, I hope you'll enjoy your experience at my school, Asuka-san," says Chairman Asano, "I have high expectations for the child of one of Japan's most gifted technicians."

"Understood, sir," Angel responds in a monotone voice.

Principal Asano's violet eyes lock onto Angel. At first, Angel averts direct eye contact, but base on the rumors about the Chairman, Angel decided to show some backbone and meets his intimidating eyes. The Principal smirks and breaks eye contact.

"You remind me of my son, Asuka-san," says Principal Asano.

Angel was taken aback by his statement. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Well speak of a devil. You may enter Gakushu."

The door opens revealing a boy about Angel's age. His attire is the standard Kunugigaoka Junior High uniform. The standard uniform consists of gray trousers with black-lined edges, a white button-up shirt that has black-lined edges located at the end of each sleeve, and a black tie. However, the teen has a piece of cloth with two red stripes covering the usual lone black line on his right sleeve above his elbow.

He has strawberry blonde hair that reaches to his ear and eyes. Even though the Principal indirectly addressed him as his son, Angel recognized those familiar violet eyes.

"Good morning, sir," greets the boy.

"Good morning, Asano-san," addresses the Chairman, "There's no need for you to be so far away. Now close the door and get over here to greet our foreign-exchange student."

The Principal's son walks over to the desk and stands next to Angel. Angel turns to the right and looks up to face the boy due to their difference in height.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Angel mumbles softly.

The Principal's son looks down and both students were in direct eye contact. Violet eyes gaze into Angel's ocean blue eyes.

Unlike the staredown with the Principal, Angel refused to make eye contact with his son. The only reason why Angel was confident with the Principal was to make a good impression. Truth be told, Angel is quite a timid person, especially to those around the same age range.

"The pleasure is all mines, Asuka-san," says the boy, "My name is Gakushu Asano, and I am the Student Council President of this prestigious school." He concludes, offering a charismatic smile.

Angel just gawks at the boy, not expecting that smile. Although it looks genuine, Angel can tell he's just being courteous.

"By the way, Asuka-san," starts the Chairman. Angel's attention goes to the Principal.

"I apologize that we don't have a spare uniform for you. I've already got designers making your uniform as we speak. Hopefully, you'll get it by the end of this week," he continues, "Gakushu will give you a tour around campus. Feel free to ask him any questions."

Angel just nods.

The Principal's son turns around and walks away. Angel follows him to the door, and the two are out. The Chairman leans into his chair and sighs. The school's land phone starts ringing, and the Chairman grabs the phone, expecting the call.

"Chairman Gakuho Asano, the ministry is sending a new teacher to E-class to assist Mr. Karasuma and the students. She should arrive by next week. More information will be sent to you via email."

The Ministry continues, "Also, although we agreed not to get too involved with your school, we're asking you to put the foreign exchange student into E-class."

"And why should I do that," questions Chairman Asano.

"We need Asuka-san in E-class to help assassinate the target. Angel is the offspring of one of Japan's most gifted technicians, so we believe that would make Asuka a significant player."

"I decline," the Principal responds flatly, "This is my school and I run it, not the ministry. My rules will remain the same. Angel's destiny is based on academic performance."

"Very well, Chairman Asano. The ministry hopes that you will reconsider your decision and will cooperate with us."

"Unlikely, but your request did make me realize that there was a subliminal purpose of having Asuka in E-class," says the Principal.

"Pardon?"

"Recall the email from yesterday? You notified me that two more students will eventually join E-class, so I reckon that your request of putting Angel in the class had something to do with the reward money," Principal Asano evaluates, "With the addition of the transfer student you're sending, the number of E-class would be odd, making the distribution of the money unequal. Therefore, if Asuka was added to the mix, the number would be balanced, and the reward price distribution will not waver or seem abnormal to the public's eye. Quite pathetic really."

"…Goodbye, Principal Asano."

"Likewise," says Chairman Gakuho before hanging up, "Let's see what you're made of, Wolfhart."

* * *

 _ **Oof! Cliffhanger! Leave me a review on what you think so far or what you predict will happen to the transfer student! Also, let me know who's your favorite character from the series and why. For now, goodbye my fellow otakus!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I am surprised that the story got a decent subscription despite only having one chapter. It brings me pleasure knowing that the debut of the story was successful. I do wish I got some reviews to read though, LOL. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2, please leave reviews~ Also, do not forget to favorite/follow to show your LOVE for this story.**_

 _ **-BatTaco10**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Going on tour with the Student Council President started off on the wrong foot, literally. When Angel left the Principal's office to trail after Asano, Angel's mind was wandering.

Back in America, Angel had a hard time communicating with other students not just for being naturally timid, but also submissive. When classmates asked for favors, Angel would always help them, to the point of being used by them. By no means was Angel an outcast. Angel just lacked the confidence to say no, needless to say, it was very difficult to find a genuine friend.

Now, Angel wants to make a good impression at this new school, this new nation, so that making friends will be easier. Angel needs to be more confident just like with the Principal. If Angel can befriend the Principal's son, then befriending other students will be a piece of cake.

Angel steps out of the room, not noticing Gakushu standing by the door, and shuts the door on the foot of the Chairman's son.

Gakushu bites his tongue to prevent any sounds of pain from escaping, but he could not restrain his glare at the new student who is bowing repeatedly at a quick pace yelling "I'm sorry" and "Please forgive me."

 _Is this boy really the child of one of Japan's most respected technicians_ , thought Asano, _He's just a clumsy inattentive boy._

"I'm really sorry Asano-san, really. Is your foot okay? Where is the nurse's office? Are you sure you're okay?" asks Angel.

Asano fights back a groan and gives Angel an eye smile.

"There's no need, Asuka-san. I'm fine. Let's get right on the tour, okay?"

"O-okay," says a guilty Angel.

Asano first takes Angel to the main building, Angel is speechless. The main building is big and spacious, the same goes for the entire campus. This campus might be just as big as a college in America, not a mere high school. Goes to show the difference in cultures, Japan definitely invests more into their education system than America.

"I understand that the school houses both junior high and high school students, but damn," comments Angel, "This seems more like a college campus than the average academy."

"Well Asuka-san, this school isn't an average academy. It is a prestigious private school," Asano delivers with another eye smile.

 _I never thought an eye smile would drive me to the edge_ , thought Angel, _Still not as unnerving as an exam though._

"My bad, Asano-san. Can you tell me why the main building is four stories high," asks Angel.

"Like you already know, the main building houses both Junior High and High School students. I assume you know about our system, Asuka-san." He responds.

"Of course," answers Angel.

 _Unfortunately_ , Angel mentally groans.

"Good, that saves us time. Let's visit the gym," says Asano.

"Okay."

The tour went by rather quickly. Asano covered all grounds at the main campus, the main building, the gym, swimming pool, the baseball field, and track and field. The only place he wouldn't take Angel was Class 3-E. Angel questions why they couldn't go there, which Asano responds that it's a "waste of time".

"Can you at least tell me why Class 3-E is not on the main campus," asks Angel.

"You already know about the school's system, so asking why is not necessary."

"I don't know much, to be honest. I don't understand why their class is kilometers-"

"One kilometer," Asano interrupts.

"-away from the main campus. Doesn't that make it difficult for them to come to the assemblies and to take tests on the main campus?" Asuka finishes.

Asano's eyes narrow.

"The whole point of the system is that slugs like them don't deserve certain privileges that only students on the main campus get. It's an incentive so if they have a problem with it, then they should bring up their grades it's as simple as that."

Angel gives him an incredulous look. Although Angel can acknowledge the success rates of the system, the system is still flawed.

"Negative reinforcement isn't going to be effective in the long run as the system is encouraging a bullying cycle. I wouldn't be surprised if E-class students are depressed because they are labeled as inferior to the students on the main campus. Quite frankly, the system is more militant than educational," Asuka points out.

"Noted. Anything else you want to add," Asano inquires sarcastically.

 _I can't believe I said that out loud! Crap_ , Angel curses.

"So when am I supposed to take the placement exam? I know it was scheduled today but I forgot the time." Angel questioned, hoping to change the topic.

"After lunch," states Asano, "I don't know who's going to be your proctor but upon completing the exam, give it to them and remain seated until further notice. There'll be other students taking the test, so you cannot leave the room until all exams are collected."

"Understood," says Asuka, "When's lunch?"

"Now," says Gakushu, leaving Angel behind.

After his quick announcement, the school bell rings and all the students in the main campus horde around the cafeteria like bees in a hive. Since there were so many kids, Angel was driven out.

Angel follows the line, trying to look for Asano. Asano is the only person Angel knows at school, so Asuka wanted to sit with a familiar face. However, Angel kept getting pushed back from the other students and gives up.

Angel decides to wait for the line to get shorter before making a second attempt. A reputable social life is a priority for humans, but food triumphs above all. Angel's first mission is to get lunch before looking for a lunch buddy.

Although there was one line, a certain class was given the special privilege to be the first in line: A-Class. And of course, the first person in line was none other than the Principal's son and star student, Gakushu Asano.

 _If he gets to be first, why did he leave so quickly_ , Angel ponders.

Followed after Asano were four boys: a pretty boy, two nerds, and fish lips. Angel then remembers what Asano said earlier during the tour around campus.

"There is a group of students from Class A who have the highest marks in each of the five core subjects as well as overall. I am in this group which we call The Five Virtuosos. We are prided by Kunugigaoka Junior High School, so if you...is something funny?"

Angel tried to contain the laughter but is failing miserably. Angel can't help but think of the movie _Mean Girls_ and pictured Asano as Regina George. The Five Virtuosos are literally the Plastics, idolized yet feared. The analogy was just too good!

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just-," Angel snickered, but upon seeing Asano's unimpressed face, Angel stopped and said, "H-hungry! I'm hungry! I'm not me when I'm hungry!"

Angel snickers at the memory but stops after receiving strange looks from others.

 _So that's them. They all look like snobs, at least Asano looks somewhat humble. The other boys look like jerks who wouldn't hesitate to harass a student under them...or maybe I'm judging too early_ , Angel contemplates.

Angel lines up in hopes of getting a decent meal for lunch, when someone grabs Angel's shoulder. Angel turns around and comes face to face with two boys. One boy has black hair and dark eyes framed with black-rimmed glasses, and the other was a round face fella with spiky black hair and freckles. The two boys are staring at Angel arrogantly, which is genuinely confusing the transfer student.

 _What on Earth did I do?_ Angel questions.

"I don't recognize this scrub, Nobuta. Does he even come to this school, I mean look at what he's wearing," sneers the boy with spectacles.

The round face boy named Nobuta responds, "I think you're right, Chosuke. Hey, shorty, you're at the wrong school. The _common_ school is like a block away."

Some students ignore the commotion while others nearby turn their attention to Angel and are whispering to each other, gossiping about the new face. Angel is now beet red. Angel isn't wearing the school uniform and is quite underdressed which is, unfortunately, encouraging the students' obvious impression on Angel.

 _Gosh, this is so embarrassing! I wish I can just Detroit Smash my way out of this situation or have the homeboy Deku rescue me._ Angel rages inside.

Angel feels a firm hand on the shoulder and looks over to find Asano narrowing his eyes at the students who instantly shut their trap. If Angel wasn't too busy being embarrassed, the new kid would actually be impressed with Asano's aura. "Stop with all this commotion, I am disappointed that you would treat our new student with such crude behavior. This is not the behavior of Japan's best students, get your act together."

Angel feels the flush spread over to the neck and sheepishly rubs a hand on the nape. Angel has never felt like a damsel in distress before, and the attention is not wanted. However, Angel is surprised that Asano intervened. Was it out of the goodness of his heart or the duty of the Student Council President? Either way, Angel is grateful for the intervention.

"Who started this childish commotion," everyone pointedly stares at Nobuta and Chosuke who already look ghastly.

"W-wait, we didn't know he was a new student. We thought he arrived at the wrong school just by looking at his attire. We were just telling him the directions to the common school." Chosuke explains and Nobuta nods hastily in agreement.

Asano narrows his eyes at the two and they physically quake down to the heels of their shoes. Angel can't help but feel sorry for the two, to receive all this attention is overwhelming no matter the side. Still, they are getting what they deserve, that's just how karma works.

"I see...it was a misunderstanding. Still, be cautious about your actions. _Think_ before doing." Asano grip on Angel's shoulder tightens for a bit before he loosens it and pats Angel's shoulder in a comforting manner. Strange, but surprisingly not unwanted.

Angel turns over to face Asano to thank the Student Council President but the latter holds up his hand before Angel could speak. "Angel, I want to apologize for their behavior and hope that you can forgive them."

 _This boy is just full of surprises,_ Angel thought.

"Also, I do not wish to put you on the spot seeing as how naturally timid you are, but I'm afraid it is necessary to diffuse this situation," was the only warning Angel got before Asano continues, "This student is Angel Asuka, kin to Aoi Asuka."

Angel notices that a handful of students openly gawk at the announcement, Chosuke and Nobuta included. It's not a secret but Angel would prefer to keep that information quiet. Angel does not like receiving attention from many people. Since these students were all snobbish, their expectations for Japan's star technician's kid is going to devour Angel whole, it is quite evident at this very moment. From incredulous looks to stink eyes, Angel feels impending doom. Angel felt the stares and possibly heard the faintest of whispers. The thought of it was _overwhelming_.

Angel starts feeling queasy with trembling sweaty palms and what feels like a lump in the throat. Angel's heart pace faster and it's getting difficult to breathe. Angel could no longer hold it, the transfer student ran away from the crowd. Angel hears Asano call out but Angel keeps running without care. Angel is sobbing intensely, which is making breathing even more challenging. Still, the Japanese-American student continued to run.

After what felt like forever, Angel finally stops running. Angel pants heavily and hastily wipe away the tears with trembling hands. Angel is still sniffling but is slowly regaining composure. Angel looks around and notices trees everywhere.

"Where am I?" Angel questions out loud.

"Haven't seen you around. You lost, kid," asks an unknown voice.

Angel turns around, trying to find where the voice came from but was met by no one. Angel was sure there was someone talking, and it definitely wasn't the trees. Angel hears someone clear their throat and looks up to to the tree. Sitting on a stable branch was a boy about the same age as Angel.

The boy has a rather athletic frame, though his eyes seem lazy. He has light brown eyes and bright red hair. The boy is taller than Angel by three inches, and although the boy seems composed, Angel can see that those eyes hold a mischievous intent.

"I'm not a kid," Angel croaks, cringing at the worn-out vocal cords.

"Really? You're so short and...whoa. Were you crying?" Angel flushes and looks away. The boy hops down from the tree and walks toward Angel. What the boy did next was unexpected, he wraps one arm around Angel's shoulder and brings the student in for a noogie.

"Cheer up, not-a-kid. I don't know why you were crying but know this, I would never let those who mess with me get away with it. No, I'd hit them ten folds! Let _Karma_ do his thing."

Angel arches a brow at the boy. "What makes you think karma is a boy."

The boy's hold on Angel tightens and he sends a toothy grin, revealing his canines. Angel gulps and instinctively tenses up. _Why do I get the feeling that his smile is something I should avoid at all cost?_

"Chill, kid, I won't hurt you. I do have a problem with people who pick on those weaker than them." Angel wisely chooses to ignore the fact that this boy referred to Angel as weak.

"You still didn't answer my question, you said 'let karma do his thing.' What did you mean by that."

"My bad, I try to be a nice person but...sometimes my mouth doesn't cooperate," the boy sends another wolfish grin, "I'm Karma."

* * *

 ** _Dun, dun, dun! And that was Chapter 2, folks. I definitely want to make chapters longer and wasn't going to post this until I wrote more, but I decided it wouldn't hurt to send what I have now. This will hopefully be the last short chapter, and future chapters will be at least over 4,000 words, excluding Author Notes because that's cheating. :-P If you like this story, please check out my other works as well. Who knows, maybe you'll like them as well~!_**

 **A Miracle or a Dream** \- Category: Cartoons (Batman the Animated Series) Summary: What was a seemingly normal day changes in a matter of seconds when thirteen-year-old Teri Anderson is confronted by the Clown Prince of Crime. Next thing she knows, a miracle happens! Teri finds herself in the BTAS world, and things just get crazier from there. Is Teri experiencing a miracle, or is it all just a dream?

 **Melancholy Birds and Bat** \- Category: Comics (Batman) Summary: With the Robin title taken away, Tim Drake makes his debut as Red Robin in Paris. However, after an unforeseen development threatens Gotham, the reborn Batman and Robin must reunite the melancholy birds to end this debacle. Of course, it wouldn't be a reunion unless the presumably dead Jason Todd resurfaces once more. (A/N: Pre-New 52 and Rebirth, weeks after Battle for the Cowl)

 **What a Knight** \- Category: Comics (Batman) Summary: Dick Grayson just wanted to go out for dinner but his night doesn't go as planned, much to his dismay. What happens when Poison Ivy shows up and kidnaps him? Also, since when did Alfred have a Facebook? One-shot!

 **Akatsuki vs Zombies** \- Category: Anime Xover (HOTD x Naruto) Summary: Akatsuki members Tobi and Deidara were on a mission to capture the 3-tailed jinchuruki when they were sucked into a wormhole and find themselves in a world where they can't use ninjutsu and there are walking corpses after them. Will these two rogue ninjas be able to survive the zombie apocalypse, or will they get help from a certain group of 4 kids and a nurse?


End file.
